1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device and a nearest point search method which are desirably applied to a vehicle navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a navigation device that, for an arbitrary point on a navigation map image, within a predetermined range where the surrounding area of the arbitrary point set as a criterion, researches nearest registered point information, and displays the search result (for example, refer to Patent Publication No. 2917899)